


Neville Longbottom and the Call to Bravery

by Animatorinator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animatorinator/pseuds/Animatorinator
Summary: "And the Dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not" An Au retelling where, based on the prophecy, Voldemort goes after the Longbottoms instead of the Potters reflected as accurately as possible. The ripples though are felt in the fundamental basics of everything. In Progress





	1. Chapter 1

The Death Eaters who patrolled the grounds of the castle south of Dorchester could all plaintively observe the more than passing similarity between their Dark Lord’s present base of operations and Hogwarts castle. It was generally accepted however that acknowledgement of this similarity would not be the smartest idea. Besides its physical similarity however, the dark castle lacked many of the amenities that the Death Eaters had grown accustomed too over the course of their schooling. Never was that more evident than on the chilly fall nights as the wind blew in from the channel a portent of the long winter yet to come. No amount of warming spells could counteract the biting gusts that tore through the long drafty halls and given that the dark lord appeared un-phased by the assault of nature, none of his peons were terribly eager to approach him with the matter. For as bad as conditions became and as despised as the Death Eaters may have been throughout the vast majority of the Wizarding world, above all else the Death Eaters feared their master.

The wizards and witches who served the Dark Lord were primarily divided into three groups. There were those who had accompanied him on his rise to power having taken it upon themselves to align themselves with the power of the talented child whom they had known at school only to be caught up in the rush of his ascent unable to get off the ride. There were those who recognized the inevitability of his ascent and aligned themselves with that which horrified them rather than lie in the piles of corpses he left in his wake. They bided their time and did what they were told lest they suffer the inevitable consequences. Then there were the crazy ones, the ones who had aligned themselves with the chaos he had created and relished in the feral release they were now free to unleash on those they saw as lesser life forms. They were the ones who became the Dark Lord’s most loyal lieutenants as patrons of the fear that drove more allies to their cause and more enemies into hiding.

Then there was Severus Snape. A boy who hadn’t actively aligned himself with the Dark Lord’s allies during his time at school, nor display any reluctance in his affiliation. Indeed Severus Snape did not display much of anything, as the Dark Lord’s most trusted spy he went wheresoever he liked and did whatever was necessary. Never any more or less than that necessity operating with uncaring efficiency leaving his peers to fear, hate and be wary of the menacing presence that trailed behind the greasy dark young man. Snape was an unknown, and the type of people who bet on the rise of dictatorial madmen did not like unknown factors.

Snape’s appearance at the castle was announced with a telltale snap moments before his form bled out of the darkness striding through the entrance unbothered with a hurried even gleeful step into the innermost sanctums of the fortress. As he tore threw the abandoned halls those few Death Eaters lurking in the castle noticed his usually pristine hair, robes, and demeanor were disheveled and uncouth. It was generally agreed in the days following that the spy had acquired information, good news that would lead to the end of the war, and then?

The Dark Lord Vanished.

* * *

On the morning of July 30th Neville Longbottom awoke in a cold sweat from a dream he couldn’t remember into a room he wished he could forget. Any thought of the dream was wiped from his mind at the realization that sometime during the night he had turned eleven years old. Sitting up in bed he tried to distinguish some revelation or change as a product of his eleventh birthday but as he sat rubbing the lightning scar on his forehead, he was beset from the banality of what he felt should have been an earth shattering occasion. The scar marked his contribution to the annals of history as the reflection of an assassination attempted by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named that by anyones analysis should not have been able to be reflected. Neville wasn’t a particularly special boy and nothing about his short pudgy frame hastily lined with baby fat suggested that he would have been capable of performing one of the most curious, impossible, and important feats in magical history. If it weren’t for the bolt on his forehead he truly could have been anyone or no one. His legacy however inspired attention and with a reputation comes responsibilities.

Neville delayed leaving his bedroom as long as possible tidying his already immaculate living space and making up his bed repeatedly till he could no longer find any reason or fault to continue. Neville knew his gran would be waiting for him downstairs and knew from experience that delaying the start of the day would only cause more problems than it could ever solve. Nonetheless the start of the day was never any easier, and given the significance of the this day in particular, his grandmother was sure to make even more of a fuss than usual.

At the top of the stairs of the stately old manor which Neville called home, hung a photo of his parents blown up to enormous proportions by his grandmother following their deaths. As they loomed over him staring down august with with knowing grins on their faces waving playfully, they forever rested trapped in a state of unknowing. The couple in the photo, one heavily pregnant, could never know the horror that was awaiting them. They would never know that their child would grow up an orphan. They would never know the legacy which they would leave behind and yet in the photo they stood brave anyways, careless and happy. Neville was once again reminded of his own inability to live up to that careless not-knowing. They were amongst the finest aurors of their generation regularly staring down death in the defense of strangers, while here stood Neville terrified at the prospect of facing a handful of well wishers.

“Ah Neville, finally awake.” Neville jumped, startled out of his reverie. “Come and start the day already so we can begin to prepare for your reception tonight.” Neville’s grandmother had managed to come up behind him without his noticing. The austere woman aged prematurely towered over him already prepared for guests with her gray hair pulled tightly back dressed in stately mauve dress robes.

As Neville extricated himself from his parents place of prominence, what else could he say other than “Yes, Gran.” As he followed in her wake down the stairs. The kitchen had been laid out already and a plate eggs and bacon had been laid out for him enshrined under a mound of gifts and parcels. Neville blushed with embarrassment and tried to peck at his breakfast without disturbing the mound, but found the affair much more difficult than it had any right to be.

“Happy Birthday by the way,” Gran noted as she walked by hoovering absently with her wand out in front of her “Go ahead and started chipping away at that mound so we can tidy up that table. It would be terribly tacky to leave out such a display for the guests.” Neville started taking a bundle off the top of the pile.

“I went ahead and ordered everything you’ll be needing from your Hogwarts letter,” gran mentioned casually, “So I’m sure you may find some of your school things mixed in as well.”

“But I thought, weren’t we going to go out for my things later? Won’t I still need to get a wand?”

“Ah, I’m sure you’ll see I have that more than covered.” Gran peeked at him over her shoulder with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. As Neville looked back at the pile he saw there was indeed a long slender box resting at a center point of the various assortment of boxes. Hesitantly he slid it over and carefully unwrapped it to find the embossing of Ollivander’s maker of fine wands on its top. A sign he had admired in passing for years whenever out with his grandmother shopping and running errands.

So many stories he had heard of young wizards unwittingly enacting magical feats as they grew up; when his own moment never seemed to come, Neville frequently wondered whether he had any magic in him at all. No one seemed particularly bothered by this besides himself, after all Neville Longbottom the boy who lived, the baby who by some strange magic had defeated he-who-must-not-be-named as an infant, a squib? What a ridiculous thought. And so it was as he grew no one seemed to notice the absence that weighed heavily on his young mind. Ollivander’s represented an escape from that. A fine wand channelled all the power of a wizard or witch to bring their will into the world. Neville was certain that when a wand chose him all of his worries and fears would be assuaged with verifiable proof of his validity. Or alternatively in a worst case scenario he could still finally place the matter to rest before going off to live with the muggles having fulfilled his duty to the wizarding world at just three months old.

Everything Neville had heard up to this point seemed to suggest that the wand chose the wizard as opposed to the other way around forcing him to wonder how his grandmother could possibly have picked out a wand in his stead. With much trepidation he slid open the box. Inside was an old wand battered beyond belief and indeed nearly broken clean in two held together by splinters and good intentions.

“It was your fathers wand.” Intoned Neville’s gran almost on cue “He died with it in his hand facing down You-Know-Who to protect you in his final moments.” There was a slight catch in her voice as she relayed the story for what must have been the thousandth time that Neville could remember.

“Um, it’s really nice gran but is there any chance that I could, y’know…” Looking up Neville knew he shouldn’t have even tried.

“Are you embarrassed by your parents sacrifice?”

“No gran its just-”

“Just what? Most people would be grateful, honoured even to be allowed even to touch such a significant wand in the history of wizardom! Yet you want to replace it with some second rate street magician’s stick?”

“I’m sorry” Neville mumbled staring down into his lap.

“As you well should be. Shame on you for dismissing your legacy, you’ll make a proper fool of yourself at Hogwarts with that attitude. Now go on, give it a wave for us.”

Neville carefully pulled the wand from its velvet casing. It sagged even more without the support. Being careful not to snap it from the force of movement, Neville slowly dragged it through the air in front of him allowing the stick to feebly emit red and gold sparks in sporadic bursts along its path. At least he hoped they were sparks as they might as well just have been stirred up dust motes catching the sunlight shining in through the wide kitchen window.

Oblivious Gran clapped giddily with joy. “Oh wonderful wonderful, We’ll make a fine wizard out of you yet child. Now we’ll take care of the rest of these later,” She said vanishing the rest of Neville’s assorted gifts with a wave of her wand. “There’s so much left to do and hardly any time to do it. Now you go on and dust the drawing room while I finish up preparing lunch. There are some very important people coming to wish you well Neville and you’d do best to justify their courtesy.”

Looking longingly at where his breakfast had once been, vanished along with his gifts to who-knows-where, Neville pushed back his chair and moved to get to work. 


	2. Chapter 2

The halls, generally so spacious and hollow in the Longbottom household were packed with elderly witches and wizards discussing the news of the day, potion recipes, and the ideal methods for harvesting the skin of a boomslang ethically and efficiently. In the midst of it all sat Neville a reluctant prince graciously accepting well wishers acknowledging his arrival to the start of his wizarding career. There were several things he could immediately call to mind which he would rather be doing, but regardless the pomp and ceremony were important to his grandmother. He had learned it was easiest to just sit quietly and get through it, humouring her wishes to allow for play in the future. He had already shaken hands with the Potters, the Diggorys, and the MacMillans all of whose boys had likely found some sort of game to occupy themselves while the adults entertained.

As he shook great uncle Algie's hand, Neville registered a lack of immediately interested adults waiting. He almost didn't notice the not so playful pinch as his uncle tried half heartedly to pester some sort of evidentiary magical response from him before going on to greet Neville's gran. Using the moments distraction Neville slipped out of his comfy chair to go find friends more his own age.

He was just sneaking out of the living room when he ran headfirst into a long white wall of hair. Looking up he registered the twinkly blue eyes enshrined behind the half moon spectacles he had heard so much about. Such a notable character that even despite never having laid eyes on him personally Neville instinctively knew,

"Dumbledore"

"Ah quite the coincidence, I happen to share that name, all the same a pleasure to make your acquaintance to be sure." Dumbledore murmured with an outstretched hand.

"Oh no- I'm not- I only meant to say that you- I'm or rather, My name is Neville sir… Longbottom?" Neville replied caught wholly off guard trying to find his courtesies.

"Of course, the man of the hour himself. You'll have to humor me I've found the best way to live up to ones reputation is to excuse it with jest, have you found the same to be true?"

"Oh well, I- I hadn't really- particularly thought about that before?"

"Indeed? Well feel free to filch the technique if you find it suits you and when you find your own solution in due time I would truly enjoy hearing your perspective on the matter. In my experience expectations can be quite difficult if not properly dealt with."

"Oh Neville! I see you've met professor Dumbledore."Neville's gran cried out as she bustled over in a rush "I do so hope my grandson hasn't been bothering you terribly professor."

"Quite the contrary my dear Augusta we were having a rather pleasant conversation with regards to the pitfalls of notability." Neville hopelessly caught off guard could do nothing but nod along doing his best to keep his mouth from hanging ajar. "If you would excuse me however I have matters to discuss with James Potter so with your respective pardons I intend to go find him now."

"Of course professor, I believe I saw him having a discussion with madame bones by the refreshments." Gran intoned making a move to lead the way.

Temporarily disregarding the social cue Dumbledore got down on one knee and shook Neville's hand sincerely. "It was a pleasure to meet you young Longbottom, thank you for inviting me to such a splendid get-together. I do hope your birthday is pleasant and I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts this coming term."

"You can just call me Neville sir?"

"Aha Yes of course" Dumbledore chuckled with a twinkle in his eye. "I assure you the recognitions still apply Neville. Now if you will excuse me." And with that Dumbledore stood up and waded into the throng seeming to melt through the crowd of party goers vanishing from sight.

Neville stood stunned at the seemingly unreal interaction. Confused at the levity of the valuable information he had just received as a consequence of having been treated as an individual for one of the few times in his life thus far. He quickly shook off the distraction knowing that if he stood in one place too long he would surely be dragged back into the limelight of reputation and responsibility and ducked off to look for his friends.

He found Harry Potter, along with Cedric Diggory, Ernie MacMillan and surprisingly Susan Bones trading chocolate frog cards and talking amongst themselves in an abandoned bedroom upstairs.

"Anyway, I don't think you should pay it much mind Harry," Ernie was saying a hand on the lithe bespectacled boy's shoulder. "Grown ups fight all the time and it hardly could have anything to do with you, they probably have much bigger things to worry about."

"And besides," Cedric butt in "you'll be at Hogwarts in just over a month and I'm sure everything will turn out fine. On another note, do you have any Nicholas Flamels? I'm trying to put together an alchemy set."

Susan was the first to notice him looking past Harry's tightly wound form sitting on the floor. "Oh hey Neville, happy birthday."

Looking up the three boys parroted their own birthday greetings widening their circle to allow him room to sit.

"Thanks guys," Neville replied half heartedly. "Happy early birthday to you as well Harry. Any plans?"

"Oh right, yeah thanks Neville. I think my parents might be taking me out to pick up my school things from Diagon Alley but that's all subject to change."

"Harry's parents are arguing again" Piped in Ernie.

Harry grimaced still facing Neville "Thanks for that Ern."

Hoping to derail the conversation while he still could, Neville piped in, "You won't believe who I ran into downstairs just now."

"You're probably right" Cedric chimed "So don't bother feeling obligated to tell us and we'll just assume it was someone relevant eh?"

Ernie completely missing or just ignoring the sarcasm went on ahead anyways. "Did Cornelius Fudge show up?"

"Better," Neville replied. "Albus Dumbledore."

"Yeah no, I never would have guessed that" Cedric said sitting up straighter with a frown. "It's incredibly uncharacteristic of him to leave the castle like that for something as banal as a birthday party, No offense of course."

"None taken"

"I don't find it to be particularly surprising at all" Ernie asserted "After all you are the boy who lived why wouldn't he want to check up on you periodically."

"That might make more sense if he had done it before but this is the first time I've met him in my entire life."

"That you know of." Susan added sagely.

"Or that you can remember" Said Harry nodding. The group sat in silent agreement each pondering the circumstances that could have led to the greatest wizard of their age to have come to the house until Harry broke the silence.

"So Neville, did you get anything fun for your birthday?"

"Not that I know of." Neville replied glumly, "Gran vanished my presents this morning before I got a chance to open them so we could prepare for your all's arrival more thoroughly."

"Well that's a bummer" Susan commented.

"Especially as all that preparing hardly led to anything" Ernie proclaimed, "I mean no offense Neville but there isn't much to do around here."

"Nice Ernie very classy." Cedric chimed in.

"Well it's true! As riveting as it is swapping back the same few cards back and forth, I've hardly had a very nice time."

"He has a point." said Harry giving Neville a sheepish grin.

"Gran," Neville began hesitantly. "doesn't generally take much into account that sort of thing in her party plans."

"I'm sure if you all were more mature you'd find this time perfectly enjoyable."

"Oh put a sock in it Cedric." said Susan cutting him off. "I notice you're not spending much time amongst the sophisticated masses for how much you talk them up. What we need is a game literally anything just to have something to do."

"What sort of thing did you have in mind?" Ernie asked?

The group sat in silence contemplating the dilemma set before them before Harry spoke up quietly from the corner. "We could try to snatch my dad's wand off him. First one to get it wins."

"Wins what?" Asked Ernie "Thats a really high risk game for no rewards."

"Plus I imagine Mr. Potter would probably just hand it over if Harry really wanted it. There's not really any stakes are there?" Cedric noted. "Why don't we use someone a bit more challenging?"

"Yeah, like Dumbledore!" suggested Susan.

This suggestion seemed to catch Cedric wholly off guard "No not like Dumbledore! Thats a really really terrible idea."

"No thats what makes it fun." Neville cautioned "whoever ends up getting it will have to be really good."

"Seriously I don't think you guys understand exactly how stupid that really is. There are a dozen other people at this party why not nick Neville's grandmother's wand?"

"Too scary" Harry noted as his three peers nodded solemnly. "Plus it's not like it'll do any harm. We'll just be borrowing it and then returning it back.

Getting stern Cedric looked them all dead in the eye "If you actually set to go through with this, I will tell on you before you get the chance to do something really permanently stupid."

"C'mon Ced don't tell me you're so grown up now you've totally lost your sense of adventure." Neville intoned.

"It's not like Dumbledore would ever hurt a kid. The worst that could happen is we get a good scolding." Added Harry.

The dilemma was becoming apparent in Cedric's eyes as he looked back and forth between the three eleven year olds realizing there would be no talking sense into them. "If you do this," he said cautiously "don't expect me to bail you out. I would like to once again emphasize however that Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards of all time, and what a catastrophic mistake it would be to take that lightly."

"Wonderful" Said Susan turning to the others "Now for the stakes. I was thinking that the losers each owe the winner one favor to be given whensoever the winner wants no questions asked."

"That is quite the prize" Ernie huffed out as he fell backwards out of a squat onto his bum.

"It's quite a game." Neville replied sagely.

"So it's agreed?" Susan asked sticking out her hand. The others all murmured their assent already plotting how they would do the deed as they put their own hands into a pile, Cedric still sitting resentfully off to the side.

As the four children rushed out of the room they bumped into a tale pale man standing passively in the hallway. Apologies were thrown behind them as they hurried down the stairs looking for their prey making no effort at being discrete. "P-p-p-please be more mindful of where you are going children" The man pointlessly called after them.

"Gran said he would be over by the food." Neville whispered to the others as they jostled their way through the elderly witches and wizards. As they pushed into the formal dining room, all four stopped and stared at the majestic white haired wizard chatting amiably with an agitated Mr. Potter. At some point the four realized they hadn't decided who was going to go first, but with much struggling and pushing Ernie was pushed off in Dumbledores general direction.

As he approached with a mixture of stealth, apprehension, and feigned confidence Dumbledore seemed to have heard something and turned to look Ernie in the eyes stopping him like a deer in the headlights. For just a moment Neville could have sworn those lightning blue eyes glanced over in the group's general direction before Dumbledore asked Ernie, "Is there anything I can help you with? Perhaps I'm in the way of the treacle? I do have a tendency to end up in the wrong places at such inconvenient times. Here feel free to take my plate."

Ernie took the plate of treacle as Dumbledore handed to him, turned, and rushed back to the others before remembering not to look suspicious and clumsily slowing to an awkward half walk. He was sweating bullets when he got back to the others. "Sorry guys, I forfeit I thought it would just be a quick slip and then he looked at me with those eyes and-"

"Excuses excuses Macmillan watch how a professional does it" Boasted Susan making her own way over filled with confidence she had conjured up in response to Ernie's failure. Walking up to the end of the serving table, she picked up a plate and started to make her way hurriedly along its length in Dumbledore's direction, only for him to grab Mr. Potter by the shoulder and guide him out of the room. Seeing his opportunity, Harry moved to intercept as Susan reached the end of the table with a half plate of hors-doeuvres but no wand.

Harry crouched low his pupils dilated but body locked in and reached for Dumbledores pocket as he passed only to come up empty. Dumbledore turned to face him wand in hand, "Ah young Mr. Potter, just the lad I was hoping to see, would you mind terribly going with your father to check the cloak closet? We seem to have had some confusion over the authenticity of a cloak he had lent me just recently. If you'll excuse me I must escape to the loo before I make my exit." And with that Dumbledore turned and headed up the stairs pocketing his wand as he went.

Trapped with his father, who began muttering frustratedly the moment Dumbledore was out of earshot, Harry shot his friends a hopeless look.

"Well I guess we'll have to continue this game another day." Sighed Susan turning to Neville only to find him already gone making his way towards the stairs. Susan and Ernie moved to follow him only to be stopped by a tall, sharp faced, woman in later years of middle age who turned the corner right as they were passing through. From the thin lipped look on her face, this woman would not be so easily passed by.

Neville caught Dumbledore at the top of the stairs who turned to him with a melancholy wilt to his eyes. "May I help you Neville."

"Sorry sir, but my friends and I well, we were playing a game and, I only wondered, would you mind if I looked at your wand?"

"If you feel you must," Said Dumbledore not breaking eye contact retrieving his wand from its pocket with his delicate spindly fingers. "Then here you are." He held out his bony white wand to Neville, offering it to him before dropping it into his grasp when he would not take it. Now stuck with the stick Neville looked up into Dumbledores eyes. He looked expectant as if waiting for Neville to examine some specific part of the wand before returning it.

All of a sudden down the hallway a prepubescent voice roared out "STUPEFY!" and Dumbledore was blasted backwards slamming into the picture of the elder Longbottoms at the top of the stairs knocking it off the wall and knocking him out cold. Neville turned and looked up into Cedric's eyes staring at him, empty and devoid of any emotion, as he faced Neville and drew back his wand.

"STOP!" Neville screamed back at him and suddenly the wand in his hands, Dumbledore's wand, let out a fiery explosion knocking back Cedric and sending his wand flying. Cedric's body landed hard but moved to get up before the tendrils of the carpet on which he had landed unwound themselves and bound him tightly to the floor.

As Neville stood in horror at the end of the hall, doors along the hall slammed open. Adults from downstairs ran to the lower landing to see what had caused the commotion. He noticed the wand in his hand grow warm and continue to leak sparks into the air from its outstretched position before those lights faded away and were replaced by nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore was revived with a light tap to his chest by Mrs. Potter who had been one of the first on the scene. It had taken a moment to extricate him from Neville's protection frantic to guard the headmaster, injured on account of his mindless game. As Mrs. Potter was doing her work Mr. Potter stood with another shaggy maned ministry Auror doing their best in the unenviable task of removing Cedric from his woolen bonds so he could be detained. Meanwhile Neville had been ushered into a side room by Mr. Diggory, Ms. Bones and two adults who informed him they were Hogwarts professors. One a tall stately woman dressed in green with a stern expression that reminded him rather uncomfortably of a younger version of his grandmother and the other a short slender young man with dark hair and a terrible stutter.

"N-N-Now N-n-Neville, please tell us what h-h-happened." The male professor asked.

"It was Cedric" Neville bawled without a second thought.

"W-w-well thats set—" began the professor before Neville cut him off not even seeming to notice the interruption.

"His eyes were all weird and he stunned Professor Dumbledore in the back and I should have just listened and not even started the stupid game and it's all my fault. I'm so s-s-sorry."

"Now Neville, you're starting to sound like professor Quirrell" Joked Mr. Diggory kindly "what do you mean when you say Cedric's eyes were weird."

"Yes," interjected the other professor "and what game are you talking about?"

"I only saw them for a moment" Neville hiccoughed looking anywhere but the inquisitive faces above him. "but they were weird and empty. Like he wasn't even there or there was something far away that only he could see and then I- well the wand, it blasted him."

"And the game?" Ms. Bones reminded calmly

"Oh we, Harry and Susan and Ernie and I, we were playing a game and it was really stupid and Cedric told us not to, but we were seeing who could get professor Dumbledore's wand first."

"S-s-so you t-t-t-took Professor Dumbledore's wand from him m-m-m-moments before he was attacked from behind by your friend?"

"No!" Neville started ashamedly

"Quite to the contrary professor Quirrell," stated Dumbledore as he strode carefully into the room with Mrs. Potter worrying behind him "I gave it to him as he had asked to examine it with every intent to return it to me upon his inspection."

"And it should be most obvious to you as resident expert of Defense against the Dark Arts that the Diggory boy was acting under the influence of an Imperius curse." Added the other professor.

"Well then we must conduct a thorough sweep of the house to investigate who would put such a curse on my son with intent, so obviously to harm Mr. Longbottom here!" Declared Mr. Diggory standing up from his chair.

"Its too late Amos" Mrs. Potter sighed "People began disapparating the moment they heard the commotion upstairs. Like it or not eleven years later and people are still on edge. Im sure the attacker would be long gone."

"Wait," Neville said quietly "but Cedric- the person inside- the person attacked Dumbledore not me?" The room suddenly became very quiet as the adults diverted their gaze or gave knowing pitying looks at the young boy in the center of the room when all of a sudden the door crashed open again and Mr. Potter burst in.

"The Diggory boy claims he was Imperiused but says he didn't see who did it. Me and Rufus are going to take him back to the ministry just to be safe. Oh hey Amos."

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary Mr. Potter." Dumbledore announced slowly turning to look him in the eye. "Mr. Longbottom here, or rather Neville," He said with a slight nod in the boy's direction "Has given properly convincing testimony on the sequence of events leading up to the incident and I don't intend to push the matter any further."

"Well yes Mr. Dumbledore, but the letter of the law still needs to be followed here." Mr. Potter firmly interjected.

"As it has been. Given your interrogation with Mr. Scrimgeour and the deliberation here of Ms. Bones and I as members of the wizengamot. Not to mention Professors McGonagall, Quirrell and I as stewards of his education. I'm sure young Mr. Diggory received as much justice as ought be expected by a child of his age and a due bit more than some others older than him deserved." At this Mr. Potter's face turned hard again.

"If that is your decision I am obligated to abide by it but I would like it to be noted here that I would prefer for him to be investigated in a more formal setting."

"Your complaints have been noted." Dumbledore obliged, before Mr. Potter stormed out of the room. His wife followed at his heels after offering a quick apology to the room behind.

"Ms. Bones I hope you'll forgive me for assuming your support in the matter." Dumbledore apologized without turning away from the doorway from which Mr. Potter had just exited.

"Your apology is appreciated even as your assumption was correct Albus." Responded Ms. Bones getting up from her chair. The tension in the room was palpable as Amos looked on gratefully, the professor McGonagall reluctantly amused, and the Professor Quirrell uncertainly discontented.

"If you'll excuse me however I must ask to speak with Neville here alone to review the events as they transpired from his perspective."

"Of course Professor Dumbledore" Intoned Professor McGonagall as the adults all stood and exited the room closing the door behind them.

"Now Neville, I must ask" Neville braced for the reprimand he knew would be inevitable "How are you feeling, I am sure such an event must have been difficult on you and I must apologize for not having been better prepared for the situation."

Stunned Neville couldn't think of anything to say but felt obligated to respond anyways. "I'm fine." Dumbledore stared through him with his piercing blue eyes as if searching for a more true answer to read off of Neville's own eyeballs. Afraid to blink Nevilles eyes began to water.

"I trust then you will resolve this matter in your own time. Know then just that while this event was unfortunate enough to occur today, measures are already being put into place to assure nothing of its ilk will happen to you again. If any thoughts or concerns come to you outside of my spur of the moment inquiries I urge you to send an owl immediately as problems of this nature are best dealt with in a timely manner. Finally again, I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts as your response today indicates to me that you will be a fine wizard in the making and a joy to watch as you learn and develop. Now with your leave I best be off to try and settle matters before they get any more out of hand than they absolutely need to be."

As Dumbledore stood to leave and walked towards the door Neville suddenly remembered the wand still resting comfortably in his hand, "Oh professor Dumbledore you forgot your wand." Neville said offering it outstretched.

"No I don't believe I did. I daresay it suits you far better than it ever did me anyways. If you haven't already acquired a wand you prefer, I would so appreciate if you held onto it for me." Neville thought back to his father's wand and felt the stick in his hand grow warm almost jealously. He couldn't imagine getting through a year of schooling without damaging his birthright wand given his already natural inclination to clumsiness and after all this was a gift it would be rude to decline.

"Thank you Professor" Neville said drawing back the wand and sliding it into his pocket while still not letting it go.

"I assure you Neville the pleasure is most certainly all mine." And with a wink he vanished out the door.

When Neville followed after him he found the home was indeed nearly empty with just a few stragglers standing awkwardly looking for an excuse to get out the door. Susan was standing uncomfortably with her aunt who was talking in hushed tones with the ministry Auror that Mr. Potter had called Rufus. Neville moved to talk to her but was intercepted by his grandmother who began her own worrying over him. "Oh Neville how are you feeling. The nerve of those wizards having taken you away before I had a moment even to see if you were well. If it weren't for minerva I would have burst in and taken you myself. What happened dear are you all right?"

"I'm doing all right gran but may I talk to Susan quickly before she leaves? I'll tell you about everything that happened later tonight."

"Now really Neville, I'm just trying to take care of you. I'm sure you'll see your friend plenty this year. For now I need to make sure you weren't hurt at all."

"But— I wasn't."

"Of course you weren't dear now you just go to your room and I'll let all the guests out so we can make sure." Gran insisted pushing him away from the scattered crowds. Neville looked up to where his parents usually loomed over him only to see their absence as the frame lay still on the ground thrown aside and forgotten in the rush to revive Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry Gran but I'll be right back" And ducking under the arm pushing into his back, Neville ran to catch up to his friend. Ms. Bones had just taken Susan's hand and was leading her down the stairs and away when Neville caught up. "Susan!"

"Neville are you ok? People are saying you got attacked with Dumbledore. Did he get angry when you tried to grab his wand?"

"I'm fine and it was Cedric or at least someone hexing Cedric that tried to attack Dumbledore."

"You don't think?"

"No I don't think it had anything to do with the game are the others alright?"

"Well Harry didn't look to happy his parents hurried him out of the house right when everyone started letting out from talking to you. I don't know what happened to Ern but I don't think he even made it upstairs before his parents left with him. And I haven't seen Cedric at all, is he going to be in a lot of trouble?"

"Susan wrap it up." Ms. Bones called from her spot at the bottom of the stairs.

"Everyone seemed to think it wasn't his fault and someone made him do it but I can't imagine who that might have been. If you see the others before we head to school would you tell them I'm sorry for how terribly the party turned out? I don't think I'll be leaving the house much till then." Neville said grabbing her hand.

"Of course Neville I'm sure they'll understand. I for one thought it was quite exciting. And when we all meet up for school we can pick the game back up. I have some ideas for getting it after meals."

"Oh about that I nearly forgot" Neville said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the wand formerly belonging to Dumbledore. Susan's eyes grew wide.

"You got it?"

"And he let me keep it!"

"Susan" Her aunt intoned sternly from the bottom of the stairs.

"I expect a full accounting of exactly how that happened on board the train." Susan told Neville sternly smiling all the while. "I'll see you soon"

"Definitely" Neville replied waving goodbye. He turned back up the stairs to see his Grandmother waiting for him furious. Bowing his head meekly he made his way to his room, the next month would very likely not be a very enjoyable time.


	4. Chapter 4

When September first finally rolled around it was all Neville could do to keep his mother from summoning a whole Ministry cavalcade consenting instead to allow the Potters to pick them up on their way to Kings Cross station. And so, donning an approximation to the clothes that seemed in vogue amongst muggles those days, Neville and his Grandmother hastily loaded his school things into the larger than expected trunk of the Potter's station wagon on the misty September morning.

The mood was sullen in the small car. Gran had elected to sit in the front passenger seat as Mrs. Potter was sitting in the back with Harry when they arrived. Oblivious to the interpersonal tension, Gran prattled on mindlessly through London traffic the entire drive. When they arrived at the station the lots were largely empty, most families had ways other than muggle transport of traveling to the station. The group grabbed two trolleys, loaded up the boy's supplies, and rolled in.

"What was the platform number Neville? It's been longer than I care to remember since I needed to know." Neville's Gran asked guiding the troupe as their de-facto leader.

"Between platforms nine and ten." Grunted Mr. Potter from behind Harry's luggage.

"Nine and three quarters" Clarified Mrs. Potter drawing Mr. Potter's ire, but Neville paid them no mind as he finally spotted the barrier just as a tall red headed boy holding the hand of a shorter red headed girl ran through. Quickening his pace Neville aimed his own trolley at the wall.

"Neville be sure not to hesitate or it won't let you through" Gran called out to him as he passed. What an odd thing to say Neville thought to himself briefly slowing down just meters from the entrance. What an odd, awful, terrifying thing to say. What if he couldn't not hesitate. What if he couldn't get through and was just stuck on the platform and the train left without him trapping him alone on the platform to return home to that horrible dusty old house as the walls slowly closed in on him waking up each day to attend to Gran and put up with all her pestering and prodding that he wasn't good enough, stopped at the last second by his own insecurities. It was just as the dark thoughts were spiraling to their worst when Neville felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, is there any chance at all you know where to find platform nine and three quarters?" Asked a frizzy haired girl about his age but a good six inches taller. Her deep brown eyes looked at him full of curiosity and fascination. "I only ask as your trunk looks as if you're going to Hogwarts as well? I'm Hermione Granger by the way." She said almost as an afterthought sticking out her hand. Neville had never really considered how his trunk might look to an outside observer. It seemed though, as if no one particularly minded. Indeed no one seemed to be paying him much mind at all in the entire station aside from this one particularly attentive girl, and suddenly the prospect of marching through the barrier no longer seemed as daunting. Taking her hand he shook it.

"I'm Neville. If you'll follow me, it's right through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. It's magical though so best take it at a bit of a run. I'll meet you on the other side eh? When we're both through?"

"Neville Longbottom? The Neville Longbottom?" She responded incredulously.

"I'll see you soon." Neville responded confidently and with a nod of his head, he turned and charged the wall with all his might. Slipping through the wall was like a dive into a warm pool, and suddenly the musty smoke filled platform with the bright scarlet Hogwarts Express appeared before him. The staging area was crowded with friends meeting with each other after a long summer and families saying their goodbyes for a fall that would never seem long enough. Neville barely had time to take it all in before the Potter family came careening through the wall behind him followed closely by his gran. She made a beeline for Neville and started worrying over him before he boarded. Right then Hermione came tearing through the entrance with two adults of her own, whom Neville decided must have been her parents behind her.

Neville raised his hand to wave her over when suddenly a tall, loud mouthed boy with dreadlocks looked up as he heard Neville's gran crooning over him and made the connection. "Wait you're Neville Longbottom! It's Neville the boy who lived" He called out and suddenly all the eyes in the station turned to look.

Neville had been out often enough over the course of his life and infrequently was recognized he had taken it for granted if a stranger in the street tipped their hat or wanted to shake his hand. It wasn't by any means his favorite thing in the world but he had resigned himself to it as a consequence of his birthright. Regardless nothing could have prepared him for the mob that swarmed him before the train that day as parents tried to introduce their children, children tried to shake his hand and everyone craning their necks and jumping to get a look at him cowering embarrassed in their midst. Neville couldn't see anything through the mass of bodies and began again to shut down, when suddenly Cedric was beside him. Caught off guard, Neville jumped wary of his friend, he looked closely into Cedric's eyes and saw an exhaustion and sadness that was wholly new to him, but not the horrifying blankness from the month prior.

"Let's go" Cedric whispered loudly grabbing Neville's hand and dragging him through the crowd to the train.

"Wait my trunk!" Neville remembered

"I'll go back and get it once you're onboard." He responded shoving a grown up out of the way and mounting the train pulling Neville in after him. "Go find an empty carriage and I'll meet you there." He said turning back into the fray. The mob seemed to have calmed themselves but there were still sheepish furtive looks in his direction. Neville hoped dearly that the rest of the school year wouldn't be like this. Onboard the train heads were peeking out of their carriages to see what all the fuss had been about off the train. Blushing bright red, Neville looked around desperate to find a compartment in which to escape. Luckily it seemed as if only a few people had really begun boarding and spotting a carriage with only one occupant Neville hurriedly joined him.

"Is anyone sitting here?" He asked the scrawny young blond boy staring out the window with an air of melancholy.

"I'm expecting two of my friends to show up soon but their should still be space if you'd like?"

"Wonderful thank you." Neville responded "I'm-" He began to introduce himself but remembering the commotion just moments earlier he held back leaving an awkward silence. The boy by the window looked up expectantly. Neville realized he probably should have completed the thought with literally any other train of thought but as nothing was coming to mind, he instead just planted himself down awkwardly across from his host.

The boy seemed confused but evidently didn't want to push the matter opting instead to turn his focus back out the window to the thoroughfare. The two boys sat quietly and awkwardly for a moment before the door opened again and the girl from the platform Hermione practically fell in.

"Neville its good to see you again! I am so sorry for the commotion out there that looked absolutely horrid, I felt just awful for you."

The blond boy turned brow furrowed, "Neville?"

"Yes," Neville cut him off hurriedly, "I'm Neville Longbottom, only please don't make a big deal over it."

The blond boy surprised blurted out "Oh right I wasn't only I wouldn't have suspected you to be so-"

Hermione cut him off seemingly oblivious to the fact he had even said anything as she realized what she had done, "Oh no, had he not… Were you trying to keep it a… Oh Neville I didn't even realize I should have just kept my big ugly mouth shut."

"No it's fine." Interjected the blond boy "I just wasn't expecting it, I don't intend on making any bigger of a deal of it than it needs to be. Which I guess it doesn't need to be. Yeah."

"Well thanks." Neville responded sheepishly its nice to…"

"And I don't think your mouth is big or ugly." The boy interrupted turning to Hermione, "In fact its rather nice that you got all the awkwardness out of the way so we can just start getting to know each other. What does it matter who did what in the past. We're going to Hogwarts to be our own people, right?" Hermione looked bashfully at her feet, now her turn to blush.

"Thanks for being so cool about it." Neville commented after waiting a moment to be sure the boy was really done speaking.

"Oh yeah of course" the boy responded. The train whistle blew deafeningly out of nowhere causing all three of the children to jump in surprise. Hermione rushed to the window pulling it down to wave goodbye to her parents. Neville peeked out to see his grandmother, who it seemed had gotten into a heated conversation with James Potter in his absence, before making himself small against his seat. Looking across it seemed as if the blonde boy had had a similar idea and the pair exchanged a smile.

As the train lurched into motion Hermione made her last goodbyes before closing the window locking it carefully and falling down into the seat beside the blonde boy maintaining a respectful distance, her cheeks still noticeably darker for her blush.

Neville was the first to break the contented silence. "So, what houses are you hoping to end up in?"

Hermione had seemingly been dying for an opportunity to dive into just such a conversation and immediately responded. "Well thats the question isn't it? Each house has their own benefits and really I'm not quite sure who would have me? I mean sure it would be nice to get into Gryffindor" the blond boy scoffed suddenly a little more confident from his seat in the corner. "What do you have against Gryffindor?" Hermione asked momentarily distracted from her analytical tirade.

"Well I mean if you'd rather be brawny than brainy I'm sure it's the place to be, but Slytherin…"

"As if I could be in Slytherin." Hermione cut him off sarcastically.

"They're not as bad as everyone makes them out to be!" The boy responded defensively. "Did you realize that five of the past seven ministers of magic were from Slytherin?"

"But so was He who must not be named." Neville countered quietly.

"I mean. Yeah there is that." The boy responded awkwardly.

Hermione seeing her opportunity dove in. "Maybe they're not all bad, but can you name one evil wizard that came from anywhere else?"

"Grindlewald." The boy quipped glibly.

"Oh come on that doesn't count." Hermione said exaggerating a flop back into her seat.

"I mean its still technically true! Or fine, what about Bob Sebevert, he was a Gryffindor." The boy said leaning into his advantage.

"That's not a real person you're making him up." Hermione called out.

"No, he was the head of the Auror's department in the twenties he imprisoned almost two hundred wizards and witches for suspected sympathies to magical creature rights organizations! How have you never heard of him?"

"Ok fine but thats just one out of centuries of people having gone through the school and it's a moot point anyways. It's not like I have any chance of being a Slytherin anyways." Hermione gave in rolling her eyes.

"Why would you say that you seem cunning enough to me?" The boy responded his brow furrowed with confusion. All of a sudden the door opened.

"Neville, what are you doing with mini death eater trash like a Malfoy?" Harry asked indignantly. "Come on, Cedric and everyone are waiting in the next car over."

"What did you call him?" Hermione asked standing up to tower over Harry angry and ready for a fight.

Neville also got to his feet. "You're a Malfoy?"

"I mean, at least I'm not a ministry boot licking Potter." The boy mumbled defensively from his seat in the corner.

"Would you like to say that again." Harry asked angrily trying to shove past Hermione.

"Why wouldn't you just say that?" Neville asked confused stepping back his hand on his head trying to process this most unlikely turn of events.

"Hogwarts is supposed to be a place to make your own legacy, to start over isn't it?" The boy asked desperately.

"Or finish off your aunties job and murder innocent people stupid enough to trust you." Harry jutted in angrily.

"SIRIUS BLACK WAS ASKING FOR IT!" Malfoy roared now getting to his own feet with his wand drawn a nerve suddenly having been struck.

"What does it matter where anyones family is from?" Hermione shouted angrily "My parents where both dentists does that mean I have to be a dentist too?" All three boys suddenly went silent.

"Whats a dentist?" Asked Neville, He and Malfoy clearly confused.

"It's like a muggle tooth healer." Harry replied suddenly looking at Hermione differently with an air of confusion and sympathy.

"Wait so you're- a muggleborn?" Malfoy asked confused his face dropping.

"Yeah, why?" Hermione responded still heated but confused.

"Hey, what're you doing." Asked a thuggish voice from the door. Two hulking boys, with bodies like a bowling pin and a bowling ball respectively, were attempting to crowd their way in.

"I was wondering the same thing" Asked Cedric Diggory appearing behind them.

"I think, we were all just getting to know each other." Neville responded hesitantly. "So, I guess we'll be heading to your carriage now."

"What do you mean." Hermione asked confused. "I thought we were staying here?"

"No, I think you better go to their carriage." Malfoy said quietly, no longer able to look Hermione in the eye.

"What?" Hermione asked shocked turning to the boy she had just defended.

"Come on Hermione," Neville said quietly offering his hand, "I'll explain it in the other car."

"No thanks, I want you to explain it to me now." Hermione insisted pointing at the boy forcefully.

"I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY CARRIAGE MUd-GLEBORN!" The boy announced looking up at her sheepishly with hurt and longing in his eyes.

Hermione stood shocked as Neville grabbed her by the arm and led her out of the compartment following Harry the two large boys parted to let them pass and Cedric greeted them in the passageway. Once again heads were peering out to see what exactly all the commotion was about and ducking his head with Hermione in tow, Neville made the long walk to the carriage in which he was known.


End file.
